The Afterstory
by Booga-06
Summary: Suze's troublesome life after Twilight. JS
1. Movie Night

**Felt the need to update/fix this chapter before even ATTEMPTING to update with a new one. Sorry if some of you feel let one/frustrated there should be a new chapter up soon...hopefully lol.**

**This is a roleplay made by me, Lioness17 (Feel free to check her other work out **.net/u/1153583/Lioness17 ) **and another friend of ours that I decided to experiment and turn into a fanfiction.**

* * *

I was sitting down at my dressing table contemplating how to style my hair when I'm pretty sure I heard someone softly knock the front door.

Great! I thought as I rushed to the big bay window to that overlooked our front porch. That must be Jesse as this is our movie date night and I'm still not ready! My glance out of the window sadly confirmed that theory.

Jesse stood outside carrying a colourful bunch of flowers and looking hot as ever in a crisp yet casual brown jacket that clung to his muscles and displayed his biceps wonderfully. That coupled with a white shirt underneath and a pair of dark denim jeans made him look exquisitely handsome. Then again Jesse could easily wear even the most ridiculous outfit and still manage to look undeniably more attractive than any other guys in Carmel.

I just don't understand HOW exactly he does it – in so little time too as he's ALWAYS early for our dates, his work, even our meetings with Father Dominic.

Speaking of Father D, I believe that it is _his _fault that I am now stuck in this crisis. As thanks to him I was late returning home than usual as he wanted to stay behind after school and have a 'quick' little chat about our 'gift' as he calls it. I think he was surprised to find that I don't really consider my ability to talk to the dead as a curse anymore – I mean it DID eventually bring Jesse into my life, so all in all the hassle that it also brought with it was now easily to dismiss and forget about.

This acknowledgment awarded me a huge talk from the good Father about how, although it is a miracle that Jesse and I are now able to physically go out and be together now that he has a heartbeat and exists to everyone on this planet not just him, Paul and me. We still shouldn't be rushing into things and should instead be carefully taking things slow. Most importantly I should not even ATTEMPT to make any sexual advances into Jesse until we were both happily married. I'm not sure I was comfortable being seen as the sexual predator whilst Jesse got the role of the sweet innocent victim. It takes two to tango okay? Besides I doubt Jesse would even succumb to any sexual advances I might make – he certainly hasn't to any that I've made already…

So, I just sat there in his office, my face getting hotter and hotter and suddenly found the striped pattern on the carpet very interesting due to being unable to look at Father Dom in the eye due to MEGA embarrassment and awkwardness that filled the air. I mean, I was practically getting the birds and the bees talk from a PRIEST. Can anyone now grasp even the TINYEST hint of how uncomfortable I must have felt?

I'm pretty sure Father D was also feeling slightly out of his depth as he kept stammering and stuttering, unfortunately I didn't have the courage to actually look him in the eye and confirm this but I'm 99% certain that he also sensed how the room had suddenly become uncomfortable.

I just wished that he would have called it a day and ended it there and then but no, sadly he kept ranting on. He must of clearly felt that it was his moral duty to get this embarrassing message across to me as my father is now gone. Andy tries very hard to fill in for my dad and does a pretty good job but I don't think even he would have the nerves to talk about this to me. He probably takes it for granted that I already know about all the risks that a physical relationship can have which is good as I DO!

Unfortunately it seemed that there was no way of communicating this to Father D. I attempted to stop him by cutting in near the beginning but was easily over spoken by the priest who appeared determined to get this quickly over and done with. Unfortunately it wasn't quick enough as now I'm not only emotionally scarred for life and may never be able to look another priest in the eye for the rest of my existence but I'm also late getting ready for my big date with Jesse and now am experiencing a hair crisis. Great.

"Dear God, please help me now since you rarely help me ever!" I murmured to myself in a low whisper.

As soon as I said it I heard a loud knock on my bedroom door and Jesse's deep voice asking, "Susannah, would it be acceptable for me to come in now, or shall I wait for you downstairs?"

I jumped up to my feet from where I had been sitting by the bay window, startled by the news that Jesse was already inside the house and on the other side of my bedroom door. I hadn't heard anyone opening the door and inviting him in. Guess, I got sidetracked as I recalled my traumatic chat with Father Dominic. Damn, I was hoping I would have a spare couple of minutes to make myself look presentable though I guess Jesse would be used to me looking a mess. I mean he HAD been sharing my room with me for ages before and I used to purposely dress down in a stupid attempt to try and appear not interested in him.

So with that memory I decided that I might as well let Jesse in, I mean he'll be stuck being grilled by my brothers Dopey and Sleepy about stupid stuff such as what past girlfriends has he had, what would be his dream car, or if Andy decided to join in what his intentions towards me were. I have no idea how he managed to keep calm and answer them all.

I think Brad finds him quite boring, Jake and Andy like him but think there's something strange about him – if only they knew. Unfortunately David DOES know so if Jesse wasn't being grilled by the others he would be getting interrogated by him, about any scientific facts Doc felt would help him understand the supernatural.

I'm 100% sure what David's opinions on Jesse were, but I knew Jesse favored Doc the best out of my brothers. He loved David's intellect and strong curiously and felt that he was certain to go far in life. I joked that by saying 'go far' did he mean out into space searching for life on other planets and Jesse just blinked and smiled at me. He's slowly catching on to my humour…I think.

So with a sigh I decided to be merciful and allow Jesse to come into my room and hide from my crazy family, besides I'm sure he won't mind about my chaotic hair right . . . _right? _"Uh…Sure, come on in. I'm not looking my best but I'm not naked."

"I should certainly hope not, as I'm not sure I could cope with another incident where you are dressed indecently." Jesse answered in a playful tone as he pushed open my bedroom door and walked into my bedroom.

_I guess I should explain that by 'incident' he is referring to one of my previous failed attempts at 'sexual advancement' where on Jesse's birthday, which we celebrated with a quiet night in his apartment eating a birthday dinner that Jesse had home cooked himself._

_Luckily cooking is one of his favourite hobbies as he is quite talented at it whilst I…am not. I'm so bad that I practically make it embarrassing for Andy to share a household with me. He has tried and failed many times to get me interested in cooking so was overjoyed when he learnt about Jesse's wonderful talent in the kitchen._

_After dinner Jesse has rushed out to the shops to buy some wine and I decided that it would be a perfect opportunity for me to give him a little birthday 'treat' by taking my dress off and lying in his bed with only my underwear on._

_Unfortunately, Jesse spent AGES at the shop as he bumped into a friend he had met from work, who was anxiously waiting to see if the shop keeper would allow her to ring a cab. As she needed to visit her twin sister who had just had a bad seizure and was rushed to hospital. Jesse being the helpful gentleman that he is offered to run her to the hospital and then felt that he had to stay around, calm her down by reassuring her that her sister would probably be fine as she waited to hear from her sisters doctors as to what her condition was._

_When he had finally returned to the apartment he was shocked yet amused to find me fast asleep in his bed with only my underwear. So much so that he felt it would have been morally unacceptable to sleep beside me in case he should lose control and ravish me – I somehow seriously doubt any chance of that happening but he clearly didn't as he sleep on his couch that night._

I simply smiled at that the reference to that particular failure and noticed that Jesse raised one of his eyebrows at me with a warm smile as he walked over to me, "_Querida_, you look wonderful."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Riiiiight… Nowhere near as wonderful as you!" I muttered with a playful pout as I begin applying some basic makeup on such as just a tiny bit of foundation, mascara and lip gloss – I have now found a new brand that doesn't get stuck to your hair, it's GREAT.

Jesse shook his head with a sigh at my refusal to see myself as beautiful, "You are extremely beautiful Susannah – even without all of 'paint' on." He said nodding his head at all of the beauty products on my dresser before continuing on, "The Father told me that he had spoke to you and that he wants me to tell you, that he would like you to report to him first thing in the morning." After informing me this, he bowed down and gently kissed me on the forehead.

Smiling up at him I leant my head upwards so that could capture his lips for brief kiss. Only brief because Jesse soon pulled back, breaking the kiss and sat upon the edge of my bed. "Do you have any idea what you would like to watch?"

"Well, there's supposedly a new horror movie out that supposed to be good" I replied, glancing at Jesse on my bed, it just looked so right. I felt tempted to walk over, push him back into it and kiss him...

However, unfortunately I had my hair to deal with and Jesse seemed to already be occupied with my latest copy of Cosmo, flicking through the pages he murmured, "Take your time Susannah."

I could only grin to myself as I styled my hair into an updo, watching Jesse become engrossed in my magazine. He seems practically fond of the problems pages. Glancing at him through the mirror, I noticed an amused gleam come to his eye as he read.

With a curious smile, I finished putting my hair up and turned around to face him, "Finished! What's so amusing?"

"Dear Irma, I am in love with a guy, but he says that I am too young for him..." Jesse read aloud as his eyebrow with the scar in it shot up amusedly, "Try being almost two hundred and going out with an eighteen year old" He commented with a light hearted grin.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Well luckily for you I heard from a little bird that the eighteen year old happens to be quite mature."

"Oh really? Well that 'little bird' ought to be shot for telling such outrageous lies," Jesse quipped with a smirk as he stood up off my bed and approached me.

"Hey!" Laughing, I suddenly stood up and playfully thumped him in the shoulder. "Better be nice otherwise she might start considering going out with someone closer to her own age – even if they are immature."

"Oh, ok then, if you INSIST!" Jesse said with a mock sigh as he took my hand in his.

"What are you doing reading my magazines anyway? Whatever happened to Critical Theory Since Plato and suchlike?" I asked as I quickly picked up my newest purchase – a shiny black Marc Jacobs handbag.

"What can I say Susannah, I like to read a variety of things," He answered with a shrug as he lead me out of my bedroom and down the stairs, past my mom who just waved and smiled brightly at the sight of Jesse. She has already grown VERY fond of him and even confessed that she can't wait for him to be his charming son-in law.

Jesse led me all the way outside to his car and then being the gentleman that he is – opened the car door for me to get in first. I have made it a thing to sometimes tease him about being TOO polite and gentlemanly when he does this when secretly I love it.

This time I decided to let it slide and gracefully just got into the car. He soon followed and with a quick peck of the cheek, he started the ignition and we were off.

It was just starting to get dark; Jesse looked out the window with a delicate smile implanted in his features. It just made me SO happy to catch moments like this where he's smiling and happy to be ALIVE – it always makes me a little nervous as well however as it reminds me of how close I was to losing him.

We arrived at the movies and as soon as he was parked, I quickly undid my seatbelt and got out of the car in record time. "Ha, can't open the door from me this time!"

Jesse simply rolled his eyes at me as he casually got out of his car; I had certainly rubbed off on him! "So what were you and Father Dominic talking about today?" He asked whilst zipping up his jacket.

Since becoming alive, I had taken him shopping for new clothes, I'm not sure whether this was in his interest but I secretly just wanted to see him in tight jeans and I must say he does look VERY hott. I couldn't keep my eyes off him and I think he knew since he was smirking at me it's just so strange seeing him with no blue glow or the old fashioned clothes.

"Oh nothing, just about some poltergeists ghosts we can't seem to get hold of and about you," I grinned, "So what movie should we see?"

Jesse's scared eyebrow shot up quizzically, "About me? Why did you discuss me with Father Dominic?" He queried, "You can pick what we see...as long as Johnny Depp is not in it" He chuckled.

He once made the mistake of going to see a Johnny Depp movie with me, and the whole time he listened to me saying how hott he was-Johnny-not Jesse, I didn't MEAN to babble on about Johnny Depp... I'm just so used to going with Cee and me and her talking about how hott he is...

"Aww come on, I know you LOVE Johnny Deep secretly!" I insisted with a small smile, "Oh, we talked about how handsome and manly you are...Father Dominick is part of the 'I love Jesse fan club' " I answered, as I didn't even want to ATTEMPT to reflect upon what Father D had actually talked to me about. That traumatic experience is gonna be locked away at the back of my mind forever under lock and key.

"I HATE Johnny Depp!" He retaliated and then proceeded to shudder at the thought I had put into his head, causing me to laugh, "Father Dominic is a priest, I highly doubt he is in this..Jesse loving..fanclub you speak of Susannah."

"Ha! Well the good Father just wanted to know how you were and…well how close we." I decided it'd be a very wise decision to change the subject at this point, so looked at the list of movies the movie house was showing, "Hmm…How about Martyrs? It's supposed to be very good apparently and Johnny Depp doesn't star in it."

"Ok then," He replied, as we walked over to the ticket line. How come the ticket line queue is always long on a Saturday? All well, at least I have Jesse with me.

"Now CeeCee, just because you were Cleopatra in a past life doesn't mean you can bunk the queue!" I could have sworn I heard Adam say; I turned around and saw Ceecee ran towards me "Suze!" she smiled excitedly. "I can't believe you and Jesse are here of all places now we can double date!"

Adam joined us by walking over coolly for him, "Hey, so I see you two are here too. Are you going to see the new horror movie?"

"I guess we can – can't see why not," I smiled at Ceecee and simply nodded in response to Adam.

"Awesome! Well Martyrs is supposed to be terrifying but don't worry Suze, you can sit next to me and if you get scared. Then you'll be able to smell my new coconut hair shampoo!"

"Hello there Adam, Indeed we are seeing Martyrs. But I'm afraid Susannah will have to pass on that generous invitation as she'll be sitting next to me" Jesse smirked as he put his arm protectively around me. Causing me to smile up at him, although the sweet gentleman ting can sometimes be annoying it certain has its benefits. "Although I bet you hair does smell nice" Jesse added with a chuckle smiling back down at me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I'll have to pass because I just remembered I don't think Jesse ever really watches horrors and I need to make sure he doesn't get too scared watching this one. Also, I'm not really fussed on the smell of coconuts." I remarked and kissed Jesse softly on the cheek before looking back up at Adam who was mischievously glaring at us.

"How dare you insult my hair! And then you have the cheek to break my heart again" He dramatically declared and even put his hand over his heart and shook his head for good measure before adding, "I'm SO offended!"

Ceecee shook her head at him and cleared her throat as if she wanted to speak but Adam interrupted "Of course it's very hard having two girls loving me at the same time, but I was prepared to sit next to both of you. And I was prepared to watch when both of you chicks are hitting and screaming at each other for my love."

Jesse narrowed his eyes at Adam, "I hope you are joking Adam," He muttered in a disgruntled voice. "Also I believe it is rude for a gentleman to interrupt a lady" He nodded towards CeeCee who smiled at him.

"Hmm... ok kind Sir, I see you don't like dramatic jokes so I think it would be wisest if we just left and let you have your awesome date," Adam said and then proceeded to bunk the queue in front of us.

Ceecee discouraged him not to but Adam just shrugged, "Hey, you were Cleopatra and I was Henry eighth in my past life so why shouldn't we?"

"Because 'I' am Suze Simon in my current life and NO ONE bunks in front of me!" I insisted as I walked in front of them and gained my rightful place in the queue.

Jesse pointed to the back of the queue, "Also, I believe it is considered rude to 'bunk' "with that said he followed me and bought our tickets and popcorn then walked me into the movie room. Lucky the tickets allowed you to sit anywhere you wanted so Ceecee and Adam eventually joined us just before the movie started.


	2. A New Beginning

The movie was GREAT! Jesse however doesn't agree I think, since he kept held my hand the whole way through the movie and when it got to a scary bit he held it tighter so I'm guessing he doesn't like scary movies. Aww well next time we come to the movies I will let him pick so long he doesn't pick a documentary or something...

Jesse coughed a few times and took a deep breath as me and him left the Cinema, "Uh…good film." He muttered. Seeming humiliated that he was actually scared of the film and the fact that he was scared of a film in front of me didn't seem to help. Jesse groaned at the memory.

"Yeah it was a good film, good thing you were there because it was quite scary," He looked at me to see if I was joking or not though I put on my serious face and he smiled at me "Next time you can chose the movie as long as it isn't a documentary. So where are heading to now?"

"You can decide," Jesse shrugged. "And I would never make you watch a documentary," He chuckled.

"Sure you wouldn't" I said staring at his dark mysterious eyes that were shining brightly and getting lost in them completely "Well I can't be bothered to go to a restaurant so how about we go to your place and you can make some of your Spanish Paella that you love cooking and I have to admit your vision of it is better than Andy's."

Jesse laughed heartily, ""Whatever you wish Susannah" He nodded and put his arm around my waist.

Soon enough we were at Jesse's apartment and he was cooking the Spanish Paella while I was watching him." I don't know what it is with you, you seem so happy when you are cooking yet I think cooking is a chore" I said to him smiling because he did look so happy, He had that happy gleam in his eye.

"Querida, you should know by now that I am a different species from you" Jesse smiled as he added some ingredients. "Not that I don't like how you are" He added, "You know I love who you are."

"Different species! What do you mean by that?" I looked at him he was nearly finished making the paella "Of course you love me because I brought you back from 1850's plus I'm so close to perfection it probably scares you" I smiled up at him jokingly.

"That too," Jesse smiled and took two two glasses from his cupboard. He came and sat by me. "What do you want to drink?" He asked.

"Some white wine would be nice." The Spanish paella smelled delicious my stomach rumbled embarrassingly.

"You can have wine if you don't over do it Susannah" Jesse laughed and went to the cupboard to get the wine, when he opened the cupboard, Spike jumped out and clung to Jesse's neck, purring loudly.

"Don't worry I wont over do it" I got up to pet Spike yet when I put my hand near him he hissed and went to bite me, I forgot how evil that cat is..."I swear that thing has it in for me yet I was the one that saved it and I see he has gotten...well nicer looking yet still not beautiful." Jesse had now groomed Spike it seemed how he did that I have no idea...

I glared at Spike and sat down at the table again. Now he wouldn't even let me near Jesse well if he wants war over Jesse he has got as I'm not losing, I didn't just bring Jesse back too life to lose him to a ugly cat/dog thing!

-Sigh- Stop being so childish! I try to tell myself but with Spike glaring back at me it's hard to listen to myself.

Jesse looked over at Spike, "I'll get rid of him" He said softly as he picked up the cat, "I understand that you two do not, as you say, 'see eye to eye'" He smirked as he put Spike into his bedroom, "There" He smiled as he went back to the cupboard to get the wine.

"Thanks" I smiled gratefully at him, "I don't know what I'm going to do when I move in with you, yet I guess I will just have to put up with him" I was now eating the Spanish paella I would of waited for Jesse to come back with the wine and then start eating but I was too hungry "Mmm this is delicious!"

Jesse laughed; "I know" he poured her a glass of wine and leaned down to kiss her, "Who ever said you were moving in with me?" He grinned jokingly then shook his head, "Take each day as it comes _Querida, _we must wait for a while" He paused, "And if we get married..." He winked, "Who knows?"

"Is Jesse De Silva aka The Gentleman flirting?! Wow, that's something you don't see everyday" I smirked at him. "I know what you mean about me moving in with you but I never meant now anyway, I knew you wouldn't allow it but I'm disagreeing about the marriage thing, I mean I can't wait that long!" I took a sip of my wine it was nice.

"Susannah, I've been this way for almost 200 years, I'm not going to change" He said in a firm serious tone then laughed "And yes, I was flirting."

"And you call me stubborn! You only stayed that way for 200 years since there was no one to do it with I bet anyway, I guess I will just agree with you for now." I sighed; I'm going a have to work on Jesse on this topic.

I looked at his clock "I better be going home before Andy gets suspicious and starts questioning me for being out late with you." I smiled and stood up and kissed him passionately goodnight. Jesse put his arms around me and kissed me back, his hands moving down my back but then he remembered that he was a gentleman and pulled away, he smiled sheepishly, "Goodnight Querida" He said with a voice of silk. "Do you want me to drive you?"

"No, Paul is coming to over to pick me up." I said deciding to tease him and wait for his reaction.

"Are you joking?!" Jesse asked in a disgruntled voice, "Paul..."

I laughed, "Luckily for you I was joking I wanted to see your reaction, yet it's so nice to see that you ware protective. Why how do you expect me to get home if you don't drive me though I'm going over to Paul's tomorrow to ask him about the ghosts I'm having bother with, Do you want to come with me if you are so concerned? Even though Paul is okay now he's over his crush on me." I Smiled me and Paul have been fine lately just getting on as friends.

"Mmm," Jesse answered and got his car keys, "I still don't trust him Susannah," He shrugged.

He put the plates into the sink and took a drink of his wine, "Let's go."

"Okay," I nodded and we went outside and got into his car and he was driving to my house "Okay don't trust him but if you are coming with me tomorrow please don't start fighting him because I'm sick of seeing yous two fight!" We were close to my house now.

Jesse laughed, "He started it!" He turned the rear-view mirror around and fixed his hair, when he saw me staring he shrugged, "I can't help it."

I laughed, "Its good you are getting into modern life and making habits but I'm just going to mess it up anyway . . ." and with that he stopped as we were at my house and I undid my seat belt and lent over to kiss him goodbye making sure to run my fingers though his hair. Ha now he knows how I feel when I spend ages doing my hair and he messes it up while kissing me but then again kissing him is totally worth it.

"Susannah, you know I enjoy nothing more than making out with you, but I think your mother may be watching us from inside" Jesse nodded towards my house, "And I do not want another confrontation from your guardians" He smirked and raised the eyebrow with the scar in it. He started kissing me gently, and then pulled away, "Goodnight" He smiled.

"Night." I said out of breath then got out of the car and walked up to the door and waved him goodbye.

I walked into my house and ran up the stairs I was exhausted but when I got into my room I saw that I wouldn't be getting to sleep for a while because the ghosts had put clothes, photos, makeup etc... on my bed!

I swear they are the worst poltergeist ghosts I have ever seen so I started putting all my stuff away so I could get into bed. As I cleared my bed I found out they had been in my underwear drawer and pulled some of my underwear and bra's out! I bet it was the male one that paedophile next time I see him he's so getting kneed right where it hurts!

While I was angrily thinking of revenge for the ghost and getting Father Dominic allow me to perform an exorcism I heard someone knock my bedroom door and then Dopey came straight in, "Suze your mom says--"

He stopped and looked at me sitting on my bed and noticed the pile of clothes and underwear, He gulped and turned red, "Trying to find the right underwear for when you go round the darling Jesse's or something?!" He sniggered then shook his head, "Bad girl, Suze. Wait till Kelly and Debbie hear about this" He then continued what he had been intending to say while I glared at him "Your mom says that you were late getting in" He said as he disappeared out the door, "Later." He knew better than to stick around before I slugged him in the stomach.

I soon finished up putting my things away and was soon changed and in bed smiling over what a good day it's been -When you cut out the ghosts in it- and how happy my life is gonna be now that Jesse is alive and everything is perfect...


	3. Phone call

I woke up from my peaceful slumber to Brad yelling "Suze wake up come on!" alone with hammering at my door. I have no clue how I slept in but I quickly got up and called "Right, I'm up!" 

I heard Brad mutter "We are gonna be so late thanks to her" as he walked away from my door. I went into my bathroom and washed myself up quickly then pulled out a pair of black combat trousers and a white top and quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs where I saw Brad shovelling pancakes into his mouth, it's NOT a pretty site!

I grabbed an apple and the house phone deciding to call Jesse to confirm on him picking me up after class as I STILL don't have a freakin cell phone! I quickly dialled Jesse's number which I knew off by heart; know it better than I know my own…

"Hello?" Jesse asked and then paused as he must be checking the number, "Oh, hello Susannah," He said cheerfully once he finally checked it.

"Hey Jesse, Can you pick me up after school and drive me to Paul's? Just phoning to ask before I go to school because I want to get rid of these ghosts as soon as possible!" I said in a low whisper and took a bite outta the apple; it was nice and sweet but not overly sweet.

"Of course, but why? Have the ghosts done anything?" Jesse asked.

"They trashed my room, pulled clothes out and everything," I said deciding not to go into a discussion about them pulling out my lingerie and stuff...

"The ghosts trashed your room you say? Maybe we should tell Father Dominic," Jesse paused. "Maybe not, well as long as the ghosts haven't harmed you then its ok. Can you hold on a minute querida?" He asked.

I waited a minute or so until he came back. "Ok I'm back. Sorry about that, it's unusually warm in my apartment, you were saying?"

"Unusually warm? Jesse please don't say you are naked or something because the ghosts are probably there they can change temperatures though they always make me feel freezing!" I said glumly. Taking another bite from my apple it now seemed suddenly sour as I was now wishing I was there with Jesse at the moment...

Oh, what a nice image...-sigh- "Look around can you see them, then again I have only seen them once since they are poltergeist ghosts, they're often invisible that's why I want to go to Paul's because I remember reading in his grandfathers books about poltergeist ghosts and there's a way to make them visible and other stuff plus I haven't seen Paul in a while he has been off school nearly all this week and I'm starting to get worried."

I know, I know... Since when did 'I' start caring about Paul? I mean he coulda gone and killed himself, see if I care, he would be doing the world a favour! Well that was BEFORE the dance ever since then he has been surprisingly nice and there's been the occasional sexual innuendo but it's just him messing around like the way Adam does but Jesse still isn't cool with our new found friendship.

"Firstly, I am not naked; I just took my shirt off." Jesse said in a kinda smug voice, I bet he is smirking right now...

"Much to your disappointment I'm sure," That JUST confirmed my Jesse smirking suspicion.

"And secondly, I'm sure Paul is perfectly fine Susannah." He insisted in a smooth voice he often uses to try and persuade me. But it can't - WONT work this time!

"I just want to check on him, he hasn't been in school for a week now and I haven't seen or heard of him at all." I said taking another bite, the apple was now near finished and I swear I could hear flicking in the background, I think he's also reading the newspaper or some boring book while talking to me. Which reminds me... I had just bought another magazine yet can't find it I bet them ghosts took it I mean being a ghost is pretty boring so the only thing you can do is read I guess all well at least the ghosts have better taste in things to read than Jesse does.

"Don't stress about Paul, you'll see him tomorrow" -Unless he is dead," Jesse said the second bit in a very low mummer probably muttering to himself but I heard it.

I went to shout at him for it only got cut off by Jesse suddenly coming out with "Susannah, what on earth is a Blow Jo--"

"WHAT?!" I cut in startedly as I dropped my apple. What IS he reading?!

Jesse just quickly went, "Never mind!"

I heard him exhale a deep breath, "I found a magazine" He explained in a strangled voice.

"You did?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes its Cosmo special edition, yours?" Jesse asked.

Yay! He found the magazine I has been looking for! But then I frowned a little, Wait it had been a special edition on sex tips or something like that! "Um..yeah it's mine, you haven't read it or anything right...?"

"I may have flicked through it and read a bit of it." Jesse admitted, "It's a very…erm…informative magazine..."

"Yeah...it is…" I agreed as I started blushing, All well, it's better than leaving it at Jesse's than Paul's accidentally as he would probably take it as a hint and think I wanted to try all that stuff out on him. He would probably think that I wanted to try the thing in it on him. I knew Jesse was stroking Spike as I could hear that cat purring his loud freaky purr. I was about to comment on this however my mom, came and said to me "Aren't you supposed to be at school Already Susie? Oh sorry honey!" She added whenever she noticed I was on the phone, "Are you talking to Jesse? You should get him to come over again some time, How about tonight?" She asked eagerly then disappeared and started a discussion with Andy probably about details. My mom has really warmed up to Jesse and now loves him and is happy I FINALLY found a guy so she has something to fuss over.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" I asked Jesse on my mothers orders, I'm sure he heard her anyway...

"I'd love to come" He replied in a cheerful tone. "But I think your mother is right Susannah you should be in school now, you're bound to be late."

"You're mad wanting to come to dinner, you know how bad Sleepy and Dopey get at dinnertime, I swear animals would have more manners and I guess I should go..." I sighed.

"I think I can handle your stepbrothers," Jesse chuckled. "I will see you later on, Goodbye I love you."

At that same moment Brad yelled to me, ""Suze! Hang up the bloody phone! We gotta go!" He's only so desperate not to get there late as he hasn't been in Sister Erinstine good books lately and doesn't want to get a detention.

"Ok see ya later, Love you" I said to Jesse and then hung up the phone and gave it to Brad, "Happy now?!"

"Yup," Brad said taking the phone and quickly started dialling numbers into it.

"What are you doing? I thought we have to go now before we're late?" I asked heading for the front door.

"I know but I have to call someone about a Kegger" He answered and I rolled my eyes typical...

Doc and me got into the car and Dopey soon followed.Doc was rambling on about how being late is setting a bad example for your future or something, I did TRY and listen it's just SO boring...

Brad rolled his eyes as he climbed into the car, "Quiet squirt, we don't care" He said fiercely as he started the engine and drove us to school at a dangerously fast speed.

"Jeez," Muttered David as he got out, "Speeding kills, 85 of drivers are not exceeding safe speeds."

"Ugh, I feel sick now thanks Brad," I started looking around for Cee and Adam.

Brad smirked at my discomfort as he tried to find Debbie or Kelly. "Suze, are you going to loverboys after school?"

"Yes he's picking me up after school so no need to wait for me as if you would anyway. Why are you jealous? Cant resist what you cant have? I smirked at him. He was looking for Ms plastic

"Um, ew Suze, your like...my sister!" He said with disgust.

"Half-sister and I was only joking if you really did like me in that way I would be more disgusted than you" I made a sickening face.

"Whatever," he frowned and stomped off in the opposite direction, muttering curses under his breath.


	4. Car Door resistance

_**After a long while Chapter 4 is up. **_

_**I would like to thank these who reviewed, Kathy1995, Amanda, grapesandoats and Becca. I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far.Also thanks to adrienne06052 for her criticism and I apologize for the bad grammar, Grammar just isn't one of my good aspects but I shall try to improve on it.**_

School was pretty normal, I hung around with Cee and Adam and not much mediator business happened and to make it worse Paul still wasn't in and I saved Kelly Prescott's ass.

She was locked in a science classroom and I went and unlocked it just in time because behind her was a beaker of some chemical substance.

One of the ghosts - the male cocky one that was tanned and had long messy blond hair materialized and was about to pour it over her but when she heard me opening the door she rushed towards it which just left the chemical substance pouring all over the floor.

The ghost glared at me and dropped the beaker which smashed into a million pieces causing Kelly to scream and come running out of the room knocking me down in the doorway.

She then had the courtesy to accuse me of locking her in the science room and told Sister Ernestine who was walking along corridors trying to catch people mitching that I locked her in the science room as a sick joke and to add effect she started crying yet you could so tell they were fake tears and Sister Ernestine just went along with her instantly.

I swear she looks for any evidence to get me in trouble so now I'm stuck outside Father Dominic's office and schools almost over. Jesse will be here soon and probably leave without me thinking I got a lift from someone else or I got out of school early if he does I'm so going to give Kelly something to cry about.

I looked up at Father D who was informing me about how I should sometimes 'ask for help instead of doing everything on my own' blah, blah, blah...

I wasn't really listening and I guess Father Dom noticed as he shouted at me "SUSANNAH! have you even been listening to any word of what I just said young lady?"

The school bell just rung.

"No, I admit I haven't but I never did so why start now?" I answered him as I rushed out the office. Father Dominic frowned and called for me to come back but once again I ignored him.

OK I know its bad ignoring a priest but I have already lied to him before so does it matter? I just wanted to get out of this school and let Jesse comfort me ASAP. I will make it up to Father Dominic tomorrow...

I rushed out of Junipero Serra Mission doors to the bustling car park of The Mission and started pacing, scanning the car park for any sign of Jesse or his car.

I stopped pacing and paused when I noticed a car that looked like Jesse's. I soon smiled when I saw Jesse emerge from it and walked over to him.

"Hello Susannah," Jesse said softly as he kissed me Jesse's kiss was just what I needed it was soft, gentle and calmed me down.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear.

"I love you to _Querida, _how was school?" Jesse smiled. "Have you or father Dominic found out what you shall do about the ghosts?"

"School was bad and um..." I trailed off, "No, Father Dominic or me don't know what to do with the ghosts."

I felt a bit guilt lying to Jesse but I didn't know what Father D wanted to do with the ghosts as I never listened to him and if I told Jesse that he would get angry for me not respecting my elders especially a priest.

"So to your favorite place we go," I say with a sarcastic smile to Jesse.

Jesse raised the eyebrow with the scar in it and said slightly suspiciously, "Yes, lets go," in response.

He swiftly opened the car door for me, "Oh sorry Susannah, I forgot you didn't like it when I--" He cut himself off and smiled wickedly at me. "Too bad," He said in mocking tone and pointed into the car, "In."

"Uh! What happened the Latino gentleman I used to know he would never mock me," I tease as he is right I sometimes do find it annoying when he constantly opens the door for me.

"You know what I don't feel like getting into your car anymore," I said as I closed the car door. "Plus no-one tells me what to do, I thought you would have known that by now," I grinned at him.

"OK then," Jesse smiled, sighed and bent down slightly, he moved towards me and suddenly picked me up, and slung me over his broad shoulder.

"I shall have to make you get in!" He laughed.

"Ah, no! This is worse than before put me down," I laughed. It wasn't really worse, feeling his biceps through the shirt he was wearing actually secretly thrilled me but I didn't want to let on.

When Jesse didn't respond or put me down I decided to kiss his neck to try and distract him and make me put me down and it seemed to be working as he shivered.

I grinned, I found a weak spot, the curve of his neck to his shoulder seemed to be his weak spot so I kissed him there over and over again.

"Susannah don't, your going to make me-!" Jesse took and unsteady step backwards onto some grass, then as I continued to kiss his neck he fell backwards.

Me lucky landing on top of him. "Oof," He muttered then shook his head. "I warned you," He laughed as he gently pushed me off his legs.

"Yes you did warn me but I knew you would protect me like always," I smiled, laughing as well as I got up off the grass and helped Jesse up.

Jesse took my hand in his with a smile walked us back over to his car, "Now Susannah, are you going to get into the car now?"

"Yes, OK," I surrendered with a sigh.

I opened the car door and got into his car. "I guess I could let you open the door for me if it means that much to you," I muttered as I did my seatbelt.

"I'd appreciate it" Jesse smiled as he followed me in, did up his seatbelt and started the car.

"So we're going to my place or..." He asked distractedly, as he drove into the road, "...would you like to go somewhere else today?"

"I thought I already told you that I want to go to Paul's because he hasn't been in school all week?" I reminded him.

Jesse grunted, "Oh yes, I...'forgot'" He said darkly as his grip tightened on the wheel, "Paul's it is then," he said unenthusiastically.

"I'm sure you did just 'forget' but I'm concerned about him and he has information on poltergeist ghosts so just bare with me and you can decide what we do later," I said as we were near at Scenic Drive which is near Paul's house. I was staring out the window at the ocean it was utterly beautiful.


	5. Paul?

**SO sorry for the ultra late update. Would like to shout out to all the reviewers who have been very supportive: Mrs. Edward Anthony Mas Cullen, Querida1607, spazzysassyangel, ThereForTomorrow-x and Twilightrocks27. Also like to thank clockkeeper13 for her constructive criticism which has been very helpful.**

** _:)_**

Soon enough Jesse was pulling into the Paul's huge driveway.

"Now Susannah, if he steps out of line even ONCE-" He stopped suddenly when he noticed me rolling my eyes at him.

"Okay I know, you can take care of yourself…" He sighed. "I'm sorry _mi querida_."

"Thanks," I smiled, "I know you want to protect me and it's nice to know that you are always there to but sometimes I have to have some independence within myself."

With that said, we both got out of the car and went up to Paul's door holding each others hands, I reached out to knock the door but Paul suddenly opened it before I could. He stood in the doorway looking bleary eyed, his hair a messy tangle of curls, basically looking pretty rough and not his usual suave, smart self.

"Whadda want?" he drawled, glaring at me and Jesse rudely. I couldn't tell if it from the fact that he was drunk or tired, maybe both…

Jesse's expression darkened at his rudeness, "Susannah wanted to make sure you weren't dead," He said in a disgruntled voice. "No need to be rude to the lady for her kindness," He then added sharply.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I just decided to visit you to see if you were alright as you have been off school for quite a bit and it isn't like you. I've also encountered some poltergeist ghosts and was wondering if you had any infoma- " I started to ask but abruptly cut myself off as Paul… well, I'm not sure but it SEEMED that Paul was eyeing Jesse in what can only be called a 'checking-him-out' fashion…

OMG! Does this mean Paul's is gay?! YAY! Now I can have a GAY BEST FRIEND! I thought happily but another half of my brain just couldn't help but think how weird this is. I mean

Paul's never come off as the homosexual type before. He's always hated Jesse, why start suddenly loving him now?

"How about ya come on in?" Paul asked us -well more Jesse to be precise. This is getting even weirder by the second…- as he stepped back invitingly.

Jesse gave me a confused side glance as he stepped inside and I followed him in but couldn't help but notice Paul check out Jesse's ass…

Ok, now this is war! I didn't go through all the hassle of shifting through time just to lose Jesse. He is MINE!

I flashed Paul a glare as I brushed past him, took Jesse's hand in mine and squeezed it tightly- maybe TOO tightly as I received an alarmed side glance from Jesse.

"So er..Paul, why haven't you been in school as Susannah says?" Jesse asked awkwardly, "Allergic to sunlight suddenly?"

"No, I've just been…busy," Paul giggled as he walked down the hall way and stopped outside his bedroom "Coming Susannah?" he asked, turning to look at me over his shoulder as I stood at the start of the hall, frozen on the spot from hearing Paul GIGGLE.

It was the most unnatural sound I had ever heard and him just calling me 'Susannah just confirmed that something with DEFINITELY up with him as he never calls me by my full name. The only people who do that are Jesse, Father Dominic and my mother when she's angry with me. Nobody else does for they usually know that it would result in me kicking their ass.

I slowly joined Paul and stood outside his bedroom doorway with Jesse at my side. My eyes widened at the sight that took place before me. I don't happen to spend a lot of time in Paul's bedroom but from what I remember it's usually so sleek and tidy and not…trashed.

It looked like Dopey and Sleepy had been crashing here for a while and had then gotten into a smack down with Paul.

Seriously, I didn't want to walk one step into the room for fear that a cockroach was going to come scuttling towards me. Either that or, I would cut my foot on the one of the many shards of glass that was laying around everywhere - seems the sophisticated table that caught my eye the first time I entered WAS made out of glass not Plexiglas as I has once guessed, for it was now sitting there smashed to pieces before my own eyes.

Even Jesse looked shocked at the state of the room, "I take it you had a run in with someone?"

Paul, who didn't even have the nerve the embarrassed of the condition of his bedroom, had already causally walked on inside it and was picking up books that were littered around it.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" He paused distractedly as he opened one of the books and started frantically flicking through the pages, "…I guess you could say that" he suddenly said as he looked up from his book at us and noticed that we were still standing at the doorway, "Why are you two still standing there? The room won't bite, promise."

"But I might," added a deep voice seemingly from nowhere. We soon found out it was coming from someone behind us when they give me and Jesse a huge shove - sending us both stumbling into the jungle of a bedroom.


End file.
